


Lass mich nicht allein

by SilentCookie



Series: Fairy Tail Soulmate-AUs [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Prompt: Wenn du etwas auf deine Haut malst/schreibst/zeichnest, erscheint dies auch auf der Haut deines Seelenverwandten.





	Lass mich nicht allein

„Igneel… Warum malt nie jemand zurück? Mag sie… oder er mich nicht?“  
Natsu wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sein kleines Ich diese Frage gestellt hatte, aber er wusste noch, dass er immer dieselbe Antwort bekommen hatte.  
„Nein, Natsu. Ich bin vollkommen sicher, dass dein Seelenverwandter dich mag! Wie könnte er auch nicht? Aber weißt du… Vielleicht ist es diesem Jemand einfach lieber, erst zu antworten, wenn er älter ist, oder er ist ein paar Jahre jünger als du und noch zu klein, um dir antworten zu können. Oder derjenige hat einfach keinen Stift zur Verfügung, der auf Haut malt. Es kann viele Gründe geben, aber ich bin mir sicher: Irgendwann wird dein Seelenverwandter dir antworten.“  
Nachdem ihm Igneel erzählt hatte, dass Menschen Seelenverwandte hatten und dass, wenn man etwas auf seine Haut malte oder schrieb, dies auf der Haut seines Seelenverwandten erschien, hatte Klein-Natsu ihn sofort angebettelt, einen Stift zu bekommen, um Nachrichten für seinen Seelenverwandten zu verschicken.  
Doch obwohl sein Drachenvater es irgendwie geschafft hatte, einen geeigneten Stift für Natsu aufzutreiben und dessen Arme seitdem ständig mit krakeligen Bildern versehen waren, hatte er nie Zeichnungen seines Seelenverwandten bekommen.  
Irgendwann hatte er schließlich damit aufgehört, wollte nicht immer wieder aufs Neue enttäuscht werden, und so hatte er die Sache mit der Verbindung durch bemalte Haut schon fast vergessen, als Igneel plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand.

Er war den ganzen Tag im Wald umhergeirrt, hatte nach Igneel geschrien, bis er heiser war, hatte geweint, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen, und ist gelaufen, bis seine kurzen Beine unter ihm nachgegeben haben und er einfach auf dem Waldboden sitzengeblieben war.  
Und irgendwann viel es ihm wieder ein, hatte den alten Stift aus seiner Tasche geholt und ihn ein paar Mal unschlüssig in seinen kleinen Händen gedreht.  
Er wollte nicht mehr allein sein, er ertrug dieses Gefühl nicht! Wenn er wenigstens mit seinem Seelenverwandten kommunizieren könnte, wenn er wüsste, dass da draußen zumindest einer wäre, der an ihn denkt, sodass er sich nicht mehr ganz so allein fühlen würde… Aber wenn er jetzt wieder keine Antwort erhalten würde, würde er vermutlich einfach aufgeben und hier liegenbleiben.  
Schließlich hatte er sich dazu entschieden, es zu riskieren. Er hatte den Stift auf seinen Unterarm angesetzt und begonnen, darauf herumzumalen. Ein Drache, der seinen Rücken zu einer Person mit stacheligen Haaren und traurigem Gesicht gedreht hatte, darum herum Bäume und Wolken. Es waren sicher nicht die schönsten Zeichnungen gewesen, Natsu war in dieser Hinsicht noch nie sonderlich talentiert gewesen, aber die Bedeutung dahinter hatte man erkennen können.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dagesessen und gemalt hatte, aber schließlich hatte er den Stift wieder abgesetzt und hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig mit traurigem Blick auf seinen Arm gestarrt.  
Seine Augen hatten bereits begonnen, sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen, als plötzlich Linien auf seinem Arm erschienen waren. Linien, die nicht von ihm stammten. Aus den Linien war langsam ein Bild entstanden und schließlich war eine weitere Person zu sehen, die die erste umarmte.  
Klein-Natsu hatte dies mit großen Augen beobachtet und ein zaghaftes kleines Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, als sich zu der Person Schneemänner und Schneeflocken hinzugesellten.  
Durch die fremden Zeichnungen hatte er wieder Hoffnung geschöpft und er hatte noch ein leises „Danke“ geflüstert, bevor er erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Seitdem hatten er und sein Seelenverwandter weiter Zeichnungen ausgetauscht, was Natsu die Kraft gegeben hatte, weiter zu machen. Er war noch tagelang herumgeirrt, bis er schließlich auf Makarov getroffen war, der ihn mit zur Gilde Fairy Tail nahm.  
In der Gilde hatte schon damals Chaos geherrscht und während Natsu sich sein Gildensymbol auf seinen rechten Oberarm stempeln ließ – der Arm, der nicht bemalt war – hörte er, wie zwei Kinder in seinem Alter, ein schwarzhaariger Junge und ein braunhaariges Mädchen, angeregt diskutierten.  
„Komm, gib es doch einfach zu, dass du deinen Seelenverwandten treffen willst!“, forderte das Mädchen.  
„Will ich nicht! Er oder sie hat nie reagiert, als ich damals ganz allein war! Warum soll es mich kümmern, was mit meinem Seelenverwandten ist?“, hielt der Junge eingeschnappt dagegen.  
„Gray, hör auf, es zu leugnen! Es ist für jeden offensichtlich, wie sehr du dich jedes Mal freust, wenn ihr Zeichnungen austauscht und wie besorgt du um ihn warst, als die ersten auf deinem Arm aufgetaucht sind.“  
„Als ob!“, schmollte der Junge und verschränkte trotzig seine Arme vor der Brust.  
Das Gespräch stimmte Natsu ein wenig traurig. Warum sollte jemand seinen Seelenverwandten nicht treffen wollen? Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die beiden ihn als Neuen bemerkten und auf ihn zukamen.  
„Hey, ich bin Cana und das hier ist Gray! Schön, dich kennen zu lernen! Wie heißt du denn?“, stellte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen zusammen mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor.  
„Hallo, ich bin…“, begann Natsu, doch er stockte mitten im Satz, als er den plötzlich nackten Oberkörper von Gray vor sich sah – inklusive einem bemalten Arm, der ihm sehr vertraut vorkam. Er sah ihn nämlich täglich an sich selbst.  
„Heh, kennst du deinen eigenen Namen nicht, oder was?“, spöttelte Gray, was Natsu aus seiner Starre riss.  
„Klappe! Ich muss mir von nem Unterhosenmann wie dir nichts sagen lassen!“, schoss Natsu zurück.  
Da hatte er seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden, nur um herauszufinden, dass dieser nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte und ein Stripper und Vollidiot war. Klasse, einfach klasse!  
Doch bevor ihr Streit weiter ausarten konnte wurde dieser von einem rothaarigen Mädchen brutal beendet.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte sie.  
„N-Natsu…“  
„Natsu, ja? Hör zu: Alle, die nach Fairy Tail kommen, gehören zur Familie. Und das ist unser Haus. Ein Familienhaus ist kein Ort zum kämpfen. Hast du das verstanden?“, predigte sie, lächelte aber anschließend. „Ich bin Erza, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen!“  
Natsu beschloss trotzdem, dass er sie gruselig fand.  
Diese Meinung schien Gray mit ihm zu teilen, doch der Moment ihrer Einigkeit und das Gefühl der Verbundenheit hielt nur kurz an, bevor sie sich stur wieder voneinander wegdrehten.

Nach diesem Tag initiierte Natsu keinen Zeichnungsaustausch mehr. Er reagierte noch ab und zu, wenn Gray von sich aus etwas malte, hielt sich sonst aber zurück. Wenn Gray seinen Seelenverwandten nicht haben wollte, warum ihn dann damit belästigen? So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis auch Gray immer seltener etwas auf seinen Arm malte bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte.  
Das Thema kam zwar immer wieder auf, besonders die Mädchen der Gilde waren geradezu Fanatiker, was das Thema Seelenverwandte anging, und versuchten, für jeden seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden, aber sowohl Gray als auch Natsu hatten es immer geschafft, sie abzuwimmeln.

Die Funkstille änderte sich erst Jahre später wieder, nach einer langen Rivalitäts- und sich langsam entwickelnder Freundschaftsphase, während ihrer Mission auf Galuna Island. Und dies sollte auch der Auslöser dafür sein, dass sich für sie alles veränderte.  
Sie hatten Deliora besiegt und verbrachten noch eine letzte Nacht auf der Insel, bevor sie wieder nach Hause wollten. Natsu hatte bemerkt, wie sehr das Ganze Gray aufgewühlt hatte, und dies wurde schließlich bestätigt, als auf Natsus linkem Arm Bilder erschienen.  
Schnell verdeckte er sie mit seiner Hand und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes von dem Fest, das noch für sie geschmissen wurde. Früher hatten seine Ärmel seine Arme und damit auch die Zeichnungen verdeckt, aber seit Gray damit aufgehört hatte, hatte er angefangen, seine ärmellose Weste zu tragen, sodass die Linien nun für alle sichtbar sein würden.  
Als er schließlich weg von neugierigen Augen war, wagte Natsu es, sich die Bilder auf seiner Haut anzusehen. Schneemänner, Schneeflocken und eine einsame, traurige Person. Auch wenn Grays Bilder wie immer deutlich künstlerischer als seine eigenen waren, erinnerten diese Natsu schmerzlich an den Tag, an dem Igneel verschwunden war, und er griff kurz entschlossen nach einem Stift in seiner Tasche und malte, wie Gray damals, eine weitere Person, die die erste umarmte.  
Ein paar Sekunden später erschienen zum ersten Mal Worte statt Bildern auf seinem Arm und bei deren Anblick zog sich ihm sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Ich vermisse sie.  
Natsu wusste genau, wen Gray mit diesen Worten meinte, was noch alles hinter diesen drei kleinen, unscheinbaren Wörtern steckte. Und er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, Gray weiter alleine in ihrem Gästezimmer zu lassen.  
Der Eismagier hatte zwar gebeten, für eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, aber das war Natsu inzwischen egal. Auch er war emotional aufgebracht, nachdem er fast mit ansehen musste, wie sein Seelenverwandter sich für sie alle opferte, wie er beinahe gestorben wäre und er ihn für immer verloren hätte.  
Kurz entschlossen drehte Natsu sich um und lief von den Feiernden unbemerkt zu seinem und Grays Zimmer.  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und er bemerkte, wie Gray versuchte, unauffällig seine Tränen wegzuwischen und sich offenbar gleichzeitig Schlafen stellen wollte.  
Er umrundete das Bett, sodass er Gray gegenüber war, und zog diesen schließlich in eine feste Umarmung. Natsu spürte, wie sich der Eismagier in seinen Armen verspannte, ignorierte dies aber gekonnt.  
„Natsu, was…?“ Grays Stimme war vom Weinen leicht brüchig.  
„Halt die Klappe und lass mich dich einfach halten, okay? Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nicht für dich da war, aber diesmal bist du nicht allein. Ich lasse dich nie mehr allein, versprochen!“, flüsterte Natsu bestimmt.  
Nach diesen Worten entspannte sich Gray und ließ sich kraftlos gegen Natsu fallen.  
„Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du hättest nichts tun können.“  
„Ich hätte es aber müssen!“, protestierte Natsu, nun selbst mit Tränen in den Augen. Ob aus Wut über sich selbst oder aus Trauer konnte er nicht sagen. „Du hast mir damals auch geholfen! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich deine Nachrichten damals nicht bekommen habe. Ich wusste nicht, wie alleine du warst, was du durchmachen musstest. Aber ich hätte trotzdem… Ich…“ Natsu krallte sich in Grays Shirt fest, das erstaunlicherweise noch an Ort und Stelle saß, und vergrub sein Gesicht in Grays Halsbeuge.  
Er war eigentlich hergekommen, um Gray zu trösten, doch nun war er es, der von diesem beruhigt wurde.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Gray schließlich nach einer Weile, woraufhin sich Natsu von ihm löste und ihm seinen linken Arm hin hielt.  
Grays Augen wurden groß, als er die Bilder und die Worte, die er selbst geschrieben hatte, auf Natsus Haut sah.  
„Wie…? Warum…? Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“, fragte er teils überrascht, teils verärgert, was Natsu seinen Kopf einziehen ließ.  
„Ich… An dem Tag, als ich in die Gilde gekommen bin, habe ich gehört, wie du mit Cana darüber geredet hast. Dass du kein Interesse daran hättest, deinen Seelenverwandten zu treffen und ich… Ich wollte dich nicht damit belästigen…“  
Grays Miene wandelte sich von Schock und Ärger zu leichter Traurigkeit und einer Sanftheit, die Natsu noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.  
„Oh, Natsu…“, seufzte er, als er ihn nun seinerseits in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid! Ich war damals ein unverbesserlicher Dickkopf, der es nicht vor Cana zugeben und ihr Recht geben wollte. Insgeheim habe ich mir immer gewünscht, meinen Seelenverwandten zu treffen, aber der Tag damals… Das war kurz vor ihrem Todestag und all die negativen Gefühle waren wieder hochgekommen und… Es tut mir leid, dass du deswegen dachtest, dass mir mein Seelenverwandter egal wäre“, erklärte Gray. „Gott… Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es bist!“, stieß er immer noch leicht überwältigt aus.  
Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend so da, bis Natsu schließlich wieder seine Stimme erhob.  
„Stört es dich… das ich es bin? Ich meine, wir streiten die ganze Zeit und… es sind normalerweise Junge und Mädchen und nicht…“, fragte er unsicher, doch Gray löste sich daraufhin nur von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Natsu, es war mir schon immer egal, ob mein Seelenverwandter ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist! Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass es ein er und keine sie ist. Und nein, es stört mich auch nicht, dass du es bist. Ja, wir streiten oft, aber wir sind auch Freunde, oder? Ich mochte es schon immer, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, egal auf welche Weise. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass ich nicht überrascht wäre – Denn man, damit hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet! –, aber es ist auch aufregend und… es fühlt sich gut an“, meinte er bestimmt, beim letzten Satz jedoch immer leiser werdend, sodass Natsu das Ende nur noch wegen seinem Dragon Slayer Gehör verstand.  
Und da war Natsus unvergleichliches Grinsen wieder.

Durch die Linien auf sowohl Grays als auch Natsus Arm hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis der Rest der Gilde herausfand, dass die beiden Seelenverwandte waren. Die Neuigkeit schlug ein wie eine Bombe, wurde trotz geschockter Ungläubigkeit jedoch gut aufgenommen, was – wie sollte es anders sein – zu einer Party á la Fairy Tail führte.  
Mit der Zeit kamen sich Natsu und Gray immer näher, ihre vielen gemeinsam überstandenen Abenteuer schweißten sie zusammen und kurz nach den Großen Magischen Spielen und dem Kampf gegen die Drachen wurden sie schließlich ein Paar.  
Doch es gab eine Sache, die sie immer noch beschäftigte, die sie nicht vollkommen zur Ruhe kommen ließ.  
Es sollte ein weiteres Jahr dauern bis sich durch Zeref die Unstimmigkeiten ihrer Vergangenheit endlich aufklärten und sie nach dem Krieg die Unsicherheit, die damit verbunden gewesen war, aus der Welt schaffen konnten.

„Du bist also… END. Und du wurdest vor 400 Jahren geboren?“, fragte Gray noch mal, nach Bestätigung suchend.  
„Ja… Der Tag, an dem Igneel verschwand, war der Tag, an dem ich in diesem Zeitalter, im Jahr X777 hier auftauchte. All die Male, als ich versucht hatte, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte, lag das daran, dass du noch nicht geboren warst“, meinte Natsu leise.  
„Und als ich meine Familie und später Ur verloren habe, hast du meine Nachrichten nicht bekommen, weil du noch nicht in dieser Zeit angekommen warst. Wir haben in unterschiedlichen Zeiten gelebt“, fuhr Gray ihre Überlegungen fort.  
„Als Igneel verschwunden ist und ich allein im Wald war, war ich kurz davor, aufzugeben. Aber dann hast du endlich geantwortet, die Zeichnungen kamen zum ersten Mal zu dir durch… Es hat mir Kraft gegeben, weißt du? Durch dich konnte ich durchhalten, bis Opa mich gefunden und zur Gilde gebracht hat. Durch dich hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein.“  
Natsu lag momentan an Gray gekuschelt auf ihrem Bett und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust gelegt, während Gray seine Arme liebevoll um ihn geschlungen hatte. Nach Natsus Worten festigte sich Grays Griff etwas, in der Hoffnung, seinem Freund, seinem Seelenverwandten durch die Geste all seine Gefühle zu vermitteln, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir damals helfen konnte“, flüsterte er nur, woraufhin Natsu sanft lächelte.  
„Ich bin froh, in die Zukunft geschickt worden zu sein.“


End file.
